Through the Mind's Eye
by Amunet Grint
Summary: Harry gets amnesia and Draco is talking to himself (and answering!) This isn't very good considering Harry completely forgets who he is and who his friends are. Ron also gets a little romance in the story too .... HarryDraco SLASH
1. Mystery Seeker

Disclaimer: Blah blah, you all know I didn't make up the HP stuff ... so yeah, don't sue me.

Note: I hope you all like this and please review it for me :D

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Harry .... Harry!"

"Wuh? Stop stop, I'm awake." Groaned Harry

"Finally," sighed Ron "the game is about to start soon and you better eat before it begins."

Harry got out of bed lazily and ran his hands trough his messy black hair before getting dressed.

"So Harry, who's the new Ravenclaw seeker you'll be playing against? I heard she was pretty good."

Harry slipped on his shoes and walked down to the empty common room with Ron following behind him.

"All I know is her name is Kris Anette and she's in our year. I never heard she was good." Said Harry as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I suppose since wood isn't here checking new players' full family background, fingerprints, and blood type, we don't know too much about anyone new lately." Commented Ron.

Harry laughed as he began helping himself to small portions of Ham, eggs and milk.

"What I don't get, "Ron said with a mouthful of eggs, "is why I'fe never heard of this girl. I mean, iff she's in our year she must hafe been in the classes we'fe had wif Ravenclaw wight?"

Harry just shrugged, he didn't feel like talking much. Soon they were done with their meal and got up to go, but then a girl bumped into Ron, dropping her books (she had quite an armful) everywhere.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. How clumsy of me." Said the 5 foot 6 inch, blue/green eyed, freckled, long brown haired girl. Harry also noticed she has glasses.

"Oh, no, it's alright. Here, lemme help you with those." Ron replied.

Ron and the girl bent down and began picking up her books and quills. Harry figured he might as well help out too.

"Oh Harry, you don't need to help me, I didn't bump into you." She said.

"I figured I should help. How'd you know it was me?" Harry asked, then felt very stupid after he did.

She smirked a bit and replied, "Why, you're famous Harry Potter, no one needs to see the scar to know it's you, expecially here."

They all got up to their feet and the boys loaded the books and quills into her arms.

"Thank-you very much you two," she smiled at them and put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "are you okay, I bumped into you pretty hard."

Harry noticed Ron's ears turn red as he replied, "I'm okay."

"Great, no I better go, don't want to miss the Quidditch game, neither should you Harry," she smiled, "well nice meeting you ....."

"Ron"

"Ron and Harry, toodles." And she hurried off out of the Great Hall.

"Jeeze," commented Harry, "she had so many books she must be in Ravenclaw. Actually, she reminded me of Hermione. By the way, where is Hermione, Ron?

"Hrm? Oh .... Hermione," Ron was still staring after the girl they just bumped into and talked in a somewhat airy tone, "she's in the library, meet us at quidditch."

Harry grinned at Ron and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" Ron said snapping out of his trance.

"You like her don't you?" harry asked as they were walking out of the Great Hall and to the Quidditch field.

Ron's ears turned red. "I just don't know how I've never seen her the five, now six, years that I've been here. What was her name?"

"She never said, but I'll put two gallions that she's in the Ravenclaw section. Okay, I need to get ready for the match."

Ron nodded, apparently deep in thought and headed off to the stands while Harry went to the dressing room.

"Okay, if we win this we'll have a chance at the cup," Angelina was making her speech before they all went out, "so give it all you got and no slipping up this time."

Harry knew she was reffering to the new Keeper, a 5th year named David Harven. Harry got up off the bench and walked with his teammates toward the field when Angelina pulled Harry back.

"Harry, careful with that new Seeker, I've seen her practice and she's way better than Malfoy."

Harry scoffed, "Anyone is better then him."

"I'm just saying you might have competition this time." She said and mounted her broom and flew off.

Harry followed her out onto the field where all of the players were on their brooms waiting for Madame Hooch to come out with the balls. He sat there looking around at the Ravenclaw players, they were all the same as the year before. Harry couldn't find the new Seeker.

Madame Hooch came out to the field and set down the trunk containing the four balls. "You all know the Rules, I want a clean game."

As Madame Hooch bent down to open the trunk, someone sneezed next to Harry. "Bless you."

"Thank you Harry, good luck."

Harry turned his head to see the new Ravenclaw seeker smiling back at him. Kris Anette was the girl that he and Ron bumped into early that morning.

TWEET! Madame Hooch's whistle sounded to start the game.

Post: I hope you liked it. This was just a set up, later in my story someone would be getting amnesia! Yay! As I asked before ... please read and review .... I need to know if it's going well :D 


	2. Starfish

**Disclaimer** – Same as chapter 1  
**Notes** – I tend to like this chapter the best so far, it's a bit more funny and suspenseful. Let me know if you agree!

**Chapter Two**

At first Harry couldn't believe it, he sat there hovering on his broom goggling at her until he realized that she wasn't 10 feet from him anymore. Harry snapped back to reality and flew 50 feet in the air, there he stopped and searched for the snitch.

"Ravenclaw scores! 10 points to Ravenclaw." Harry heard Lee Jordan report over the crowd.

"This year Ravenclaw has a new seeker, Kris Anette, she's quite lovely ...."

"Jordan how many times do I have to tell you?!" scolded Professor McGonagall.

".... Right .... Katie Bell scores for Gryffindor! That Kris is very skilled, look at the way her sexy body flies on that broom, boy I wish I were that broom between her ..... "

"MR. LEE JORDAN! One more and I'm going, to take your announcing privilege away!"

Harry sighed with amusement as Lee went back to announcing the game. Actually, he was right, Kris looked positively entrancing the way she dives for the snitch like that ....... The Snitch!

He saw it a few feet ahead of Kris. Wasting no more time, Harry sped off towards the snitch. They were in neck and neck now, then suddenly, a bludger came out of nowhere and made them both veer off course.

"Damn!" exclaimed Harry.

"Gosh Dang it!" exclaimed Kris.

"Gasp!" exclaimed the crowd.

"Holy Shi ..." exclaimed Lee Jordan

"Jordan!" exclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Kris looked at each other bewildered. "You okay Harry?" asked Kris.

"Yeah, I'm good and you?"

"Oh I'm great, in fact, I could even do this ....." and with that, Kris slid off her broom.

For a second Harry thought she slipped, but then she stopped falling. Her foot was hooked over her broomstick, her left hand was tightly grasped on the end of her stick while the whole rest of her body was hanging off. He was puzzled why she did this, then he saw it, a glimmer of gold in her right hand.

Harry just sat there, too shocked to speak.

At first everyone was silent, then the Ravenclaw section roared with shouts.

"Wooh! Yeah!" went the Ravenclaws

"Damn" went the Gryffindors

"Holy Fu ..." went Lee, then caught McGonagall's eye, "Fu ... Freak! Kris caught the snitch in an amazing Starfish and Stick move! Usually only chasers use that move but, damn! That Kris Anette has some pretty good moves for such a fine bod ..... player"

After the shock, Harry was actually impressed, that was something Cho could never do. Actually, Harry is glad Cho left the team, she thought she better concentrate on the N.E.W.T's next year instead of Quidditch. Since Cho made that decision, Harry decided she wasn't worth the trouble.

Snapping him out of his thoughts Harry heard Lee announcing the scores, "Ravenclaw: 180, Gryffin .... Harry watch out for that bludger!"

A loose bludger came pelting towards Harry. He tried to swerve and miss it but it knocked him right in the side of the head.

---------------------------

"Hello Harry, it's me, Hermione, "Hermione held on to Harry's lifeless hand while he lay in the Hospital wing, "I know you're going to be alright. I've brought you something, it might make you feel better; it's called a Mini Quid. You see, it is a little trunk with all the Quidditch items in it, the bludgers and snitch even fly around and everything."

"Really Hermione, I don't think Harry'd like more bludgers" Ron said as he walked up next to her.

"It's the thought that counts, besides, they aren't even bigger than your pinky fingernail."

"Yeah, well, I doubt Harry can hear you anyways."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue back when someone else spoke up, "I think he can," Kris came up next to Ron and set 3 red & yellow tulips in a small red vase with a small card attached to it, on Harry's nightstand.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was telling Hermione." Ron said, his ears reddening.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "That was an impressive move you made on the Quidditch field" she said to Kris.

"Yeah!" Ron piped up, "you're amazing, it was bloody brilliant!"

Kris blushed and smiled modestly "Thank-you Ron, you weren't bad yourself last year."

With that Ron turned an amazing shade of red, you almost couldn't tell who was more red, the tulips or Ron.

Before Ron (or Hermione, who looked like she was about to gag) could respond, Harry started to stir in his bed. The three visitors looked at him, hoping he'd wake up. Then, Harry fluttered his eyes open and looked at Ron.

"Hello, who are you? I'm, well, I'm here and you're there and my it's cold." As quickly as Harry woke up, he fell back asleep.

"Are you still here?" Madame Pomfy came in the door, "out you three, he needs his rest."

"But Madam Pomfry, I don't think he ...." Hermione started to protest.

"I shall be the judge of what he needs, now off with you all, shoo." And she shooed them out the door. She went back to Harry to check and see if he was okay, he was and she went back to her office and shut the door.

No sooner did Madame Pomfry shut the door did the other door open and a student snuck into the Hospital wing.

Harry was having a splendid dream when a sudden jerk woke him up. Right above him was a blue-eyed, blond bearing a Slytherin crest upon his robes.

**Post** – Like I said, please Read & Review .... My ego needs stroking ......


	3. Purple Juice

**Disclaimer** – Same as always ....... I didn't make it up! Ideas and new characters are mine though.

**Note** – In this chapter (an all to follow) Draco tends to talk to himself and he also responds. It seems to me that Draco has someone else in his head .... But just for your FYI this is how his thoughts work: **_When he thinks like this, this is him thinking_**. _When he thinks like this, it is him answering/the other person in his head_.

Chapter Three

"Who ..... who are you?" Harry asked the blond boy.

Draco gave a smirk, "First, tell me who you are."

"I'm ... I'm in a bed!" Harry said, as if quite pleased with himself that he made this discovery.

"No, tell me your name." Draco sneered.

"Well, I don't know my name, do you? Who are you? Do I know you?"

Draco looked at Harry with utter disbelief:

**_' Could the famous Harry Potter not know who he is? This is excellent! I could persuade him to go kill himself or lure him into you – know – who and HE would kill him._**

No, if that happened then they would all mourn him and it would be worse than if he was alive. No, use this for your own glory! Trick Harry into betraying his friends, have Harry worship YOU!

**Yes! I will, once everyone sees ME with that idiot, I will get the glory instead of that mudblood and the low life'**

"Yes," Draco started to say with an unpleasant grin, "I know who you are, you're name is Harry Potter. My name is Draco Malfoy. Tell me, Potter, what do you remember?"

Harry told Draco, "I was lying in bed and there was a girl with REALLY frizzy hair, a tall guy with fire red hair and a sexy girl with nice big boobs."

Draco knew the Frizzy hair girl, that was Hermione; the red haired guy was Ron; but, who was the sexy girl? He took a few steps to Harry's nightstand and saw the flowers with the card. Draco opened the card and read:

Harry,

I hope you feel better and I'm sorry you got hurt.

Next time I'll warn you before I catch the snitch.

Toodles,

Kris

'**_Mental note to self'_** Draco thought, **_'make Kris my girlfriend and get Harry to hate her'_**

Suddenly, Madame Pomfry came into the room. Draco slipped the small card into his robes before she caught him with it.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked almost histaricly.

"I'm sorry Madame Pomfry, I was just worried about Harry, will he be okay?"

Madame Pomfry looked from Draco to Harry.

Draco looked from Madam Pomfry to the door.

Harry looked from the ceiling to Madame Pomfry, "My what big nostrils you have for such an old woman!" he exclaimed.

Harry is lucky he was ill or Madam Pomfry would have had a right fit. She just looked back to Draco, who looked back at her, and replied, "He has amnesia. Tonight I will brew a potion to make his memory come back, then he would be as good as new. Now go on, Harry needs his rest."

Harry gave a childish smile and pointed to himself "I'm Harry."

Draco nodded, walked off and started thinking to himself:

**_'I need to switch the potion, I need a potion that will erase his memory of his friends and what he fights for, but remembers everything else._**

There is already. The potion Pomfry is brewing has all the elements of memory in it, you just need to take out the ones you don't want.

**How do I do that? Sneek in while she's making it?**

No you idiot, make a new one with the components left out that you want to leave out.

**I knew that!'**

Down the dungeons Draco went, but instead of going to the common room, he went to the potions class room. Peeking in, he saw Snape wasn't there. He took a sigh of disappointment and quickly set to work.

**_'Let's see; Crushed Bicorn Horn, Toe of Newt, 3 Fire Berries, Paprika Spiced Water, and I think that's it if we don't want the Eye of Billywig, Blood of Gnome, or Hair of Unicorn._**

You need a blade of grass too.

**Oh right ..... thanks'**

Draco corked the small glass bottle that held the dark purple potion in it. Suddenly the dungeon door opened and a dark figure swiftly made its way in.

"Draco, if you intend to leave, make sure you clean up your mess."

"Yes Snape" Draco nodded.

"Oh and Draco, I want you in my office in ten minutes, I'm feeling horny." Then Professor Snape walked pass Draco, squeezed his butt playfully and walked into his office.

Draco sighed with ecstasy and took off at a slight run. Running through the hall, his heart pounding, almost tripping a few times, he finally gets to the Hospital Wing. In the door he crept and saw Madame Pomfry in her office.

**_'I need a distraction for her .... But what? An explosion!'_**

Draco took his wand, aimed at a near by statue and ....

"BANG!"

Sparks started flying from the statue which also emitted a vibrant green glow. Draco quickly hid behind the doors as Madame Pomfry rushed out to see what all the commotion was about. As she was trying to put out the sparks, which interesting enough weren't going out, Draco ran through the rows of beds and into her office. Looking around, he spotted the conveniently already made potion on a near by table and switched the bottles, hoping Madame Pomfry wouldn't notice the potion is now dark purple instead of dark blue.

Draco looked at the clock on her desk, it's been 5 minutes since he left snape's office. He snuck swiftly past the beds, but just as he was about to make his escape, Madame Pomfry came in cursing under her breath. As soon as she passed, Draco ran quietly out of the room towards pleasure in the dungeons.

Madame Pomfry was so angry about the commotion outside she grabbed the potion without even noticing the change of color. Walking over to harry, she poured a small cup full and gave it to him.

"Harry, drink it, don't just look at it."

Harry was swirling the liquid in his cup like a little child, then, with the "kind" persuasion of Madame Pomfry, he drank it all down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Harry, Harry .... Potter!" Draco whispered harshly prodding him in the arm.

"What? I'm sleeping, do you mind?" Was Harry's reply.

"Yes I do mind." Sneered back Draco.

"You look familiar ... starts with a 'D' .... "

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"What are you doing here anyways?" Harry glanced at the clock on the wall, "it's 2 p.m."

"Well .. I thought I'd tell my friend some things he has forgotten."

"I don't need to be told, I already have my memory."

"Oh really, who are your friends?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He couldn't answer, he forgot.

"That's what I thought. First of all, I am your friend and you look up to ME ....."

Draco continued his mix of lies and half truths for another hour and a half; the whole time Draco was talking, Harry couldn't stop looking at this sexy blond's buldging crotch.

**Post** – Yeah, I liked the hint of DM and SS in there ... made me laugh. Anyways, I'm not going to have Harry and Draco get hot and steamy for another few chapters, I'm developing an actual plot line for this (if you can call it one).

**Thoughts** – I would like you to, along with your review, tell me if you would like me to continue with the plot I have in mind, or get Harry and Draco to do it already. I assure you, this will be funny. Oh also tell me if you would like to see some more romance between the characters Kris and Ron. Let me know!


	4. Heart's Desire

**Disclaimer **- Blah blah blah, same as the first few chapters.

**Note** – Okay, since no one said if they wanted to see more of the Rupert and Kris thing going on, I took it on myself and decided what to do.

**CHAPTER FOUR **

"Hiya Harry!" Colin Creevy ran to his favorite celebrity, "how are you?"

Harry sighed irritably, "Will you just leave me alone?! I've had to deal with you for five years and I'd like to enjoy my last two years without you poking around my business." Then, with that, Harry walked away from the teary eyed boy.

"Gosh, stupid, annoying kid." Harry mumbled to himself as he walked off to class.

The dungeons were just as cold and dark as they ever were. Harry walked down the steps and came to a halt in front of the crowd around the potions class door. He looked around the crowd and spotted a red haired guy and a frizzy haired girl walking toward him.

"Hey mate, how you feelin'?" asked the guy with the red hair.

Harry tried to remember him, he thought back to the night before, when Draco told him everything he couldn't remember. His name is Ron Weasley, Harry suddenly remembered and he is a disgrace to wizard kind ... and he associates with muggles and mudbloods.

Harry opened his mouth to tell the Weasel to mind his business when Snape opened the dungeon door with a 'swish'.

"Everyone get in and take out your notes. Potter," Snape hissed, "just because of your 'accident' during Quidditch, doesn't mean you have the right to dismiss today's lesson."

"Of course not." Harry replied in more of an agreeable tone then sarcasm.

Draco sat in the front, followed by Crabe and Goyle. Harry went over to him and sat at the table closest to Draco. Ron, Hermione, and even Snape showed a bit of surprise in their faces. However, Draco smiled mischieviously and ordered Harry, "Take my notes Potter."

To everyone's surprise, Harry nodded, picked up a quill and looked up at Snape to start the lesson.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was the strangest potions lesson I have ever seen." Commented Hermione at the end of the day.

"Strangest? It was bloody creepy; Harry taking orders from Malfoy, it's disgusting." Responded Ron

Ron and Hermione were outside this afternoon because it was a beautiful day; no one could stay cooped up inside. Hermione was, of course, working on homework and Ron claimed he was too, but Hermione didn't see him turning the pages in his book at all.

"Ron."

"What?"

"What are you doing? You haven't turned the page in ages."

Ron turned the page in his book. "There." And continued to write on the parchment placed on his lap.

Hermione furrowed her bushy eyebrows and peered over the parchment top to catch a glimpse of what Ron was writing. What she saw made those bushy eyebrows of hers raise halfway up her forehead.

On Ron's paper there were doodles of "Mrs. Kris Weasley" and other random writings of Kris around the small paragraph that was indeed the beginning of Ron's homework. She even saw a list at the bottom of the parchment listing off Kris's good qualities.

"Long Hair?" Hermione asked referring to the first listed quality.

Ron looked up at Hermione and scrambled to cover up his writings.

"Nice Boobs?" Hermione continued.

Ron's ears turned a deep shade of tomato.

"Ron, I do think you're becoming obsessed with that girl."

"Am not." Protested Ron.

"Mrs. Kris Weasley? Come on ..."

Ron gave a sigh, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I have no chance with her."

"Sure you do ..." Hermione started comfort Ron when she saw Kris coming up to them.

"Hello, nice day isn't it? Not too hot." Kris greeted them and sat down.

Ron's ears were red with fire.

"Hello Kris, what brings you over here?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I saw Ron sitting over here and I thought I'd say hello." Kris smiled at Ron.

Ron smiled weakly back at Kris.

"So are you going to Hogsmeade this Friday?" Hermione questioned Kris.

"Oh yes, how could I not? I absolutely love Honeydukes and I could never give up the opportunity to visit Zonko's Wizarding Joke Shop."

"You like Zonko's?" Ron suddenly asked.

"Of course! Whoever doesn't is crazy. Anyways, I should go." Kris got up and turned to Hermione, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise." She responded with a bit of resentment in her voice.

Kris then turned to Ron and smiled a shy, yet, beautiful smile, "Hope to see you in Hogsmeade Ronald." With that, she turned around and walked towards the castle.

Ron stared after her as Hermione exclaimed, "Ronald?"

"Yeah, I love hearing my name slide past those luscious lips."

"Oh snap out of it Ron!"

Ron looked at Hermione, "I think you're jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?!" Hermione raised her voice slightly.

"You never believed that a girl could like me, and I think she does."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Then why don't you ask her out to Hogsmeade if you know she likes you so much?" she declared with sarcasm.

"You're right! If she likes me, it makes perfect sense!" exclaimed Ron and he dashed off to find Kris, leaving Hermione alone with her bitter thoughts.

Ron slowed his running when he saw Harry approaching Kris by the doors. Slowing down to a creep, Ron hid behind a bush to listen.

"Hello Kris, how lovely you look today." Harry said to Kris in an almost fake tone.

"Oh, hello Harry."

"May I ask you to accompany me to Hogsmeade this Friday?" Then Harry took a hold of Kris's hand and gently kissed it.

Kris looked at Harry Speechless.

Harry looked at Kris with a romantic grin.

And Ron ... Ron looked at them both behind the bush in a complete state of shock.

**Notes** – Harry is kinda mean in this one isn't he? Shame shame! It's kind of a new him, I wonder if that is how he would have turned out if he didn't stay with the muggles?

**Thoughts** – I ask you all to PLEASE tell me if you want to see more Kris/Rupert or Draco/Harry or maybe even Snape/Harry or maybe even all (or a few). I need to know what you'd like to see. Thanks so much!


	5. Surprise!

**Disclaimer** – Ditto

**Note **– Draco talks to himself like the whole half of this chapter; remember, when it is written like **_this (bold and italicized)_** he is thinking himself, when it is written like _ this (just italicized)_ it is his head/someone else in his head talking TO him.

-Oh and also, this is a tad shorter then some of my other chapters, just a heads up-

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kris looked at those beautiful emerald green eyes and began to respond when Draco came out the front doors.

"Potter! What the hell are you doing? You're suppose to ... "Draco trailed off at the sight of Harry holding Kris's hand.

Harry quickly let go of her hand and turned to face Draco. "I was trying to read her palm for divination." Covered Harry.

"I'm sure," Draco sneered, "Potter, go finish my homework, I don't trust Goyle with it."

Harry nodded and walked inside. Draco turned his attention upon Kris and started to talk in, what Ron perceived, a somewhat of a "charming" tone.

"I hope he didn't bother you."

"Oh no, not at all." Replied Kris, a bit confused at what's going on.

"Good. I want to give you the please of going with me to Hogsmeade, and maybe after that, you could be my sexy girlfriend."

Ron almost fell flat on his face.

Kris looked at Draco with an odd sort of expression, it was almost like she took a bite of a new food and she was trying to determine if she liked it or not.

After a slight pause, Kris responded, "I don't go on dates with guys I don't even know the name of."

"Well then, I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Kris drew in a breath and replied, choosing her words carefully, "I'm sorry, you're too late, I'm already going with someone."

Draco was taken by surprise and Ron's heart fell to his stomach with a 'splash'.

"Who?" Draco asked, as if he couldn't believe someone could turn him down.

Kris said the first name that popped in her head, "Ronald Weasley."

This time, Ron did fall flat on his face.

Both Draco and Kris turned to where Ron fell out of the bushes and he was fumbling with himself to stand up.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, good joke," Draco said convincing himself it was just a joke, "No one would go out with that disgrace."

Ron, whose knees were having trouble keeping him upright, now straightened up and walked over next to Kris.

"Oh no Malfoy, Kris and I ARE going to Hogsmeade and the only disgrace there is here is YOU."

"Watch your tongue Weasel, this sexy woman would never touch you."

Before Ron could reply ... or curse Draco ... Kris spoke up:

"As a matter of fact, I would touch him." With that, Kris turned to Ron, wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a very long and sensual kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

' _**Filthy girls. So stupid and ... idiots! Why do I bother with them anyways?**_

_Because you're trying to cover up that you're gay_

**Shut up! No I'm not!**

Oh, don't deny it, I know the way you look at Snape during Potions class, and, even though you pretend you don't like those "detentions" he gives you, I know you look forward to them.**'**

Draco lay awake at night thinking to himself, not being able to fall asleep.

'**_I do not, I just want to be Head Boy, so I can have power_**

Then why do you look at Potter the same way?

**What?! I don't know what you're talking about**

Of course you do. You can't tell me that since you and him have been spending more time together you haven't noticed his body

**Everyone notices other people's bodies ...**

But not every guy gets hard looking at another guy's body

**That is a load of junk.**

Fine. Imagine Harry taking his shirt off, sweaty from Quidditch, his fine chiseled chest gleaming with sweat.**'**

Draco looked down at his hard, poking crotch.

_' **Crap'**_

**Post** – Haha, I love my endings ... do you love my endings? I love ending chapters with cliffhangers! Waha!

**Replies to Reviews:**

- Kris, a Mary Sue? Lol, I didn't mean to make her like that.

- There, I think I started the introductory to more HP/DM ... I hope it made you happy :D

- Another story containing just Kris and Ron? Does anyone else agree with that? I could use the same characters and just make different meeting and stuff.

**Thoughts** – Hey there, please let me know if I should make another, more in depth, story about Kris and Ron. Think of it as a vote! I will if you want me to, I kinda enjoy another story on top of my current story, hope it's not too confusing.

-This has got to be the fastest I have ever updated my stories!-


	6. Love Potion

**Disclaimer **- Ditto AGAIN

**Reminder** – Same as before with Draco: **_This is himself thinking _** ...... _ this is his head/someone else thinking_.

**Chapter Six **

Harry sat in the dark corner of the library with Crabe and Goyle. With Harry trying to do as best as he can with Draco's homework, Crabe and Goyle had nothing better to do than annoy younger students.

By the time Draco got to the library, it was nearly abandoned except for a few Slytherins.

"Well done Crabe and Goyle ... for idiots." Draco said.

Harry looked up from the homework and smiled at Draco approaching. Draco could feel himself getting a boner – he quickly sat down.

"Are you done yet?" Draco sneered at Harry.

"Yes, everything is done except for potions," Harry looked down guiltily and mumbled, "I'm horrible at potions homework."

Draco forgot Harry got most of his answers from Hermione ... the filthy mudblood.

"Oh, that's fine, I'll do that it's the only think I'm good at."

Harry looked up at him; Draco could have sworn Harry blushed.

"Well then ... could you ... uh ... help me with mine?"

Draco looked at his watch; he'll be spending another Friday "detention" with Snape soon.

"Not now, meet me at the prefects bathroom tomorrow at 10pm."

Harry nodded, gathered his books and began to leave when Crabe stuck out his foot and tripped Harry.

Harry stumbled right into Draco. Holding out his hands to stop his fall, Harry accidentally stopped with Draco's arms around him and his hand right on Draco's crotch – he noticed Draco was getting hard.

"Oh ... uh ..." Harry stammered, "... I'm sorry." And removed his hand.

_' Don't be sorry, rub your hand against it ... harder ...' _

Draco felt Harry's muscles under his hands and wanted to rip his shirt off right then and there ... but instead he replied:

"Yeah, accidents happen. 10 o'clock." And walked out quickly.

' _You're blushing.**'**_

' _**Shut up.'**_

**Notes – **So yeah ... a tad short (sorry!) but I've already started on the 7th chapter. Oh and can you PLEASE tell me if I have to keep writing that reminder about Draco talking to himself or not ... it would help a lot. Thanks!


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Disclaimer** – Okay, I'm not going to put this on here anymore, only because after **7** chapters, I think you get the idea that I didn't steal anything.

**Author's Thoughts** – Gosh, I'm sorry, it's been forever since I updated. I have perfectly good excuses, but they are just too long to list :p In short, I've been working on my college application (and I was accepted! Yay!) School, Family, and Holidays.  
I hope you can forgive me! 

**Chapter Seven**

Harry lay in bed staring at the canopy of his bed, thinking about Draco and Kris. Harry tried thinking of him and Kris entwined in a sea of blankets while she calls out his name and begs for more; but his mind just couldn't visualize it.

Suddenly, he found himself thinking about Draco laying in his bed, hard and waiting for Harry. Draco's sweat pants were enormously large as Harry slid them off of Draco's elegant legs, discovering his penis was harder than he ever though possible. Harry slipped his wet lips over the tip and Draco moaned instantly while grabbing Harry's hair and clutching it softly … then Snape walked in.

Harry awoke Saturday morning in a dead sweat and all around him was a wet mess. He quickly jumped up and muttered a spell to clean up the remnants of his wet dream; he then quickly got dressed and headed off toward the door. Just before he turned the doorknob, Harry heard moaning from behind a curtain in the bed next to his. He pulled back the curtain slightly and saw Ron … sweaty, still asleep moaning:

"Oh, no … ah … oh that's it, faster …."

At first Harry couldn't imagine what Ron was dreaming … maybe a nightmare … but then Harry saw a small patch of wet on the comforter, steadily getting bigger. Harry grinned, closed the curtain and went off to the Great Hall.

Ron was sweating when he woke up. He lay on his bed staring off in space remembering the erotic dream he just had. Quickly he got dressed and cleaned up the "wet dream" results (while feeling somewhat embarrassed, might I add).

Down in the Great Hall everyone was buzzing with the trip to Hogsmeade. Ron was getting butterflies in his stomach, he tried looking for Harry to talk to him about it but … he couldn't.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed when he finally spotted her eating breakfast.

Hermione jumped and almost spilled her pumpkin juice, "Don't do that," she snapped. After taking a sip of pumpkin juice she said, "Ron, I'm getting worried about Harry."

"Me first. I'm so nervous about going with Kris, what do I do? Do I hold her hand?"

Hermione, looking a bit annoyed replied, "Do what you feel is right."

"If I did that, she'd be having my children!"

"You know what I mean Ron Weasley! Now, have you ran into Harry lately?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't talked or seen him since potions, that was what … two days ago?"

"You haven't even talked to him in the dormitory?" Hermione questioned.

Ron screwed up his face and answered, "No, not even … " then he shoved some eggs into his mouth.

Hermione sighed and tried to figure it out when she saw Kris come into the Great Hall … arm in arm with Harry. She grinned and nudged Ron, "There's your bride now, being walked down the isle by your best friend."

Ron quickly swallowed and tried to tame his hair before he turned around. When he finally did, his mouth hung open as Harry and Kris approached.

"Hey Ronald," Kris smiled, "You never told me that you joined Harry on his adventures. He's been telling me about them."

Hermione eyed Harry … he's never bragged about his adventures before. She cleared her throat, "Perhaps we should go out to the Entryway; so we could go to Hogsmeade."

Ron and Kris looked at each other (Ron's ears became red). "Okay," Ron managed to say.

The red-eared boy and Kris walked out of the Great Hall. When Harry started to follow them, Hermione grabbed his arm gently.

"Harry, will you hold on for a moment, I want to talk to you."

Harry sneered and jerked away from Hermione's touch, "Well I have nothing to say to you, mudblood."

Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry walked away.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco witnessed the whole thing.

_' Yes! The plan is working!'_

**_'But that was one of his good friends'_**

_'What?! Are you going weak on me?'_

_**' … No! At least … I don't think so …'**_

**Note** – Oooh … what's with Draco? What's with Harry? Will Ron make it through his "date" with Kris? All will be revealed … in later chapters. Haha, that sounded like a soap opera thing. Anyways, I just wanted to let everyone know that Kris has a purpose and that she isn't there to be a Mary Sue.


End file.
